Communication systems typically include a plurality of dispatch consoles and communication units, such as mobile or portable radio units, that are geographically distributed among various base sites and console sites. The communication units wirelessly communicate with the base sites and each other, and are often logically divided into various talkgroups. Communication systems may be organized as trunked systems, where a plurality of communication resources are allocated amongst multiple users or groups by assigning the base sites within a coverage area on a call-by-call basis, or as conventional (non-trunked) systems where communication resources are dedicated to one or more users or groups. In trunked systems, or in mixed trunked and conventional systems, there is usually provided a central controller/server (sometimes called a “zone controller”) for allocating communication resources among a group of sites. The zone controller may reside within a single device or multiple devices and may be located at a fixed equipment site or may be distributed among the base sites.
Paging is typically used in communication systems to convey an alarm or signal to users of communication units, or to send control messages to specialized hardware (e.g., turn on fire siren, open a gate, etc.). In general, there are two types of pages: tone pages and system pages. Tone pages comprise a series of analog tone(s) and are traditionally sent over conventional analog resources. System pages (such as call alert messages), on the other hand, do not involve tones and, instead, use digital signaling methods to send alert messages to a target over trunking and conventional digital resources.
Oftentimes, users, such as dispatch operators, organize a group of pages in order to transmit the pages in a particular sequence. For example, a particular paging sequence may be used to ensure that one person, such as a police chief or other high-ranking official, is paged before others. In another example, a particular paging sequence may also be used when controlling a mechanical device to ensure that the device operates in a predetermined way.
However, in traditional paging operations, grouping pages in a particular sequence does not ensure that an earlier page is actually successfully transmitted before the subsequent pages. Particularly, if an earlier attempted page fails (due to a paged-upon resource being unavailable, a target not receiving the page, or the like), subsequent pages continue to be transmitted regardless of the prior page failure. As a result, in traditional paging systems, there is no way to ensure that a subsequent page is transmitted only after the successful transmission of an earlier page.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method for linking one or more pages so that transmission of a subsequent page is attempted only upon the successful transmission of an earlier page.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are not often depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meaning have otherwise been set forth herein.